


Smirnoff = Lemonade?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, jaehyun wants to go home tbh, poor baby, taeil graduated already, taeil is old, taeyong throws up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Wanna hang at my dorm?" Those few words seemed so simple, but made Taeyong's skin crawl with nerves.Johnny has a crush on Taeyong, tipsy pining ensues. Feat. Johnny's asshole friends.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Smirnoff = Lemonade?

**Author's Note:**

> just kinda feeling the tipsy college kid vibes, yannow..also, yujae are curious and pining. taeil is old, and taeyong is a lightweight

Taeyong bites his lip when he sees the messages on his screen. It was two little words, simple and easy, but it made the nerves in his body go haywire.

"Wanna hang?" Johnny had written, sent at 1:01 AM.

His night with Johnny was fun, to say the least. He sat in his dorm, watching Johnny and his friends talk and laugh. It was leisurely, sitting next to Johnny and watching his friends laugh over a few drinks. Taeil, he thinks his name was, had dropped by for a visit. Taeyong heard that he’s a little older. He also brought some Smirnoff Ice, which earned a laugh from everyone else. “Thanks for bringing the lemonade, Taeil.” Taeyong didn’t understand, he thought Smirnoff was pretty strong. Yuta, another one of Johnny’s friends, had brought some bottled Margarita.

“You’re Johnny’s new friend, right? Take a sip of this.” Taeyong stares down at the drink in the cup Yuta offers to him. As soon as Taeyong takes a drink, his face wrinkles up. He’s never tried a margarita before. I mean, he’s messed with his mom’s margarita machine when he was twelve, but even then he didn’t really know how to use it to make drinks in the first place. Yuta chuckles at this. “You don’t drink? Johnny, where’d you find this one?” Johnny sends him a look that makes Yuta turn his attention back to the Smirnoff Ice Taeil brought with a grin. Taeyong feels Johnny’s hand come up to rest on his shoulder.

“Start with the Smirnoff first, it isn’t that bad. It’s really like lemonade.” Johnny smiles fondly at him, placing an ice cold bottle in his hand. Taeyong doesn’t even notice he’s taken it, staring at the pale drink with wide eyes. He has Johnny open it, actually. Taeyong’s opened a bottle before, but alcohol makes him a little nervous. He takes sips occasionally, settling for watching Johnny’s friend group chat among themselves.

“So, Taeyong,” Taeil starts. There goes his plan of staying quiet. “You’re a new friend of Johnny’s?” Taeyong nods stiffly, his mouth suddenly running dry. “I um, I met him after class one day.” Taeyong cuts himself off with a sip of his drink. It wasn’t that bad, he thinks. Yuta pipes up.

“You have a class with Jaehyun too, right? I think I remember him telling me about you.” Jaehyun, a quieter man in the corner looks up from his phone. He does have a class with Taeyong, actually. “He’s not him, Yuta. That was a different person. Plus, I’m over him now.” He looks back down at his phone, drinking from his cup. “I have you.”

Taeyong doesn’t fail to notice that blush that settles on Yuta’s cheeks. “We aren’t even an item, you just love my ass. Right, Jaehyun? You got a thing for my ass, right?” Yuta leans over to shove his face in Jaehyun’s bubble, laughing the whole way. Taeyong looks away, a blush flaring on his ears when he hears Yuta’s laugh become muffled and die down into gentle exhales. He wishes there was music playing or something.

“Don’t mind them, they’re just curious.” Johnny shrugs, bringing his cup to his lips. "You look nervous, Yong. Ease up, it's just us." Johnny says, his words casual but his tone was obviously a bit worried. Taeyong thinks back to his roommate back in his dorm, how he told him not to do anything stupid while he was over at Johnny's. "You know them, Taeyong. They're getting into something every day." Taeyong disregarded that part, because Doyoung always thought that partying and drinking was "getting into something."

Of course, Taeyong never drank either. He only ever rarely takes sips of beer that his friends brought over for the weekend, and even then he just settles for water. There was also that one time in high school where his sister's friends brought over some wine and offered him some, but he refused because one: she was a little too tipsy to be pouring drinks and two: she had a not-so-secret crush on him and he didn't want to be around her in the first place.

Taeyong thinks that tonight might be the night he experiences what drunk feels like.

"Okay, okayokay, Taeyongie, you have to tell us, are you a top or a bottom?" Yuta leans over onto Taeyong's shoulder, Taeyong embarcing it and not gently shoving him off as he usually would. Taeyong had a few Smirnoffs, the clock now reading 3:14 AM. No doubt, Taeyong was a bit tipsy. Everyone in the room had their fair share of drinks, and as per the rules of any social gathering, they thought it would be a wonderful idea to play a riveting game of truth or dare. Over a few drinks, Taeyong has already seen and heard more than enough to know what kind of group he was hanging around. Let's just say that Johnny and Taeil have definitely had their fair share of not-totally-legal drives, and Yuta and Jaehyun are _really_ curious. Taeyong picked truth hoping to avoid anything too intense, but was instead met with Yuta's killer of a question.

"I'm.." Taeyong stops, staring into his cup. "I've always slept on the top bunk as a kid, so.." Yuta whines, pushing his shoulder. "Taeyong! You know that wasn't what I meant. C'mon, let us know!" Johnny was merely watching this all go down. Yuta was a little better at handling his drinks than Taeyong, but obviously he was more outgoing than the other. He also found Yuta's question to be a little funny, and he would admit that he was curious about the question. Plus, the look on Jaehyun's face when he snuggled into Taeyong's side was priceless.

"I don't know. I've never really, considered it.." Taeyong stops to think with a pout, curling his hands up in his sweater. "If I had to, like, I dunno, choose? I guess..I guess I'd be both.." He mumbles the last part into his cup, hiding his flushed ears. Yuta giggles softly, throwing his arm around Taeyong's shoulders. "Really, a switch? That's fun! You wanna know what I am?" Yuta asks, leaning closer to Taeyong's ear.

"Yuta, pull back. Leave him alone for a bit, will you?" Yuta frowns at the sound of Johnny's voice, looking over to the man with a sassy glare. "Don't talk to me like I'm a dog, John! Whatever, it's your turn anyway." Yuta pulls away from Taeyong, keeping his eyes on Johnny the entire time. "Since you've been so protective over Taeyong like, all night, I dare you to give him a little kiss." He breathes a chuckle. "Doesn't have to be on the lips, it can be on his cheek, forehead, any other unmentionable region."

"What if I wanted to pick truth?"

"Too late. Do it, or I'm showing Yong the pictures of you eating sand at that party on the beach last year."

Taeyong didn't know how to react, he couldn't even form words whenever the dare left Yuta's mouth. Taeyong just looked on in awe as the two exchanged words, Yuta being pulled closer to Jaehyun as he bantered on with Johnny. A kiss from Johnny? That sounds..really, _really_ intense. Johnny was huge, if you didn't know this already. When Taeyong stood next to him, he needed to crane his neck just a little to be able to totally see his face. Plus, he was stacked. Not like, financially ( at least from what he knows ), but he was beefy. If Johnny ever hugged him, he thinks he'd be engulfed completely. And if he ever _kissed_ him, he'd curl up into a little ball of Taeyong and die right there on the spot. _Died of hot guy giving him attention for a dare,_ his gravestone will say.

"Hey, Yong? You doing alright? You're not looking too hot." Johnny suddenly says, a reassuring hand on his shoulder again. He hadn't really thought about it until now, but those Smirnoffs are starting to come back up for revenge. Taeyong's mouth opened for a second, trying to reply, but he snapped it shut with his hands coming up to hold it as well. He felt kinda sick. It was a blur of voices yelling out different things, "bite your tongue..", "..told you he was a lightweight", "shut up Yuta.." Eventually he suppressed his urge to vomit all over Johnny's rug by closing his eyes and swallowing it back down.

"Hey, hey..are you okay? Do you want to go back to your dorm?" Taeyong opens his eyes only to be met with Johnny's equally as dazzling ones. He was really worried, from the looks of it. Taeyong nodded stiffly, looking around at the rest of the room. Yuta was leaning on Jaehyun, Taeil was right behind Johnny. Everyone either looked worried or unimpressed, and that last title belonged to none other than Yuta. Taeyong has a feeling Yuta doesn't like him, or likes him too much, _or maybe he's just out to kill me?_

"Fun, Taeyong! What was it like getting drunk nauseous for the first time?" Yuta asks with a chuckle, earning a sharper glare from Johnny this time. "Shut up, Yuta. He's not familiar with this, you know that. Stop being an asshole." Taeyong glances over just in time to see Yuta shrugging and turning his gaze back to a tired Jaehyun. His own focus was soon directed to Johnny's kind eyes, both of his hands holding the both of his shoulders. "Let's go back to your dorm, come on. I'll help you." Taeyong silently nodded, having Johnny help him back onto his feet.

Taeyong's world spun a little bit, but he thinks he's okay. Johnny was holding him carefully to make sure he didn't fall over, leading him downstairs and around corners as tenderly as he could. For a big, scary dude, he was so gentle. "When you get inside your dorm, just crash out. I know you want to, and if you sleep around this hour you should wake up..and still have a headache, but it won't be too bad.."

Taeyong hums quietly, just trying to focus on not tripping on his own two feet. Johnny's extremely kind for helping him like this, leading him all the way back to his dorm just because he was super tipsy and could barely walk. It makes his heart skip thinking of it. "Thanks, by the way.." He slurs as they come to a stop in front of his dorm room. Taeyong leans on the wall for support, turning to face Johnny. "For this, and for the fun time." Johnny shifts slightly in place, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It was strange, he almost looked shy.

"You're welcome, Yong. Sorry if Yuta ever made you upset or feel bad, I promise he's a good guy..he's just a little over the top sometimes," Johnny breathes out a sigh, the hum of their dorm's air conditioning ringing through their ears. The silence was calm, Taeyong staring at the design on Johnny's shirt as he collects his thoughts. "You-You're okay though, right? We didn't give you more than what you could handle, right? I mean, the answer is a little obvious since you're pretty tipsy and you almost puked in my dorm, but I just wanted to say sorry if you feel like garbage in the morning, I just wanted you to have a little fun because you seemed so stressed lately.."

"Johnny, it's okay. Really. I only felt nauseous because..I got nervous." Taeyong stops him mid-sentence, running a hand through his hair. His mouth suddenly felt dry. "I guess..the mention of kissing you? It made me a little anxious, I guess.." He looks up to find Johnny's face a little perplexed, and even a little pink. "B-But not like, in a bad way, I was just nervous because I didn't know where you'd be kissing me and I just thought- y'know, it's like an irrational fear or something like that, I just didn't think I'd be able to handle it if you-" Taeyong stops himself before he makes the situation worse; something he's known for doing pretty well.

"You're just really..attractive..." Oh, there he goes. Made it worse without even trying.

"You think I'm attractive?" Johnny says with a grin. Taeyong tries to convince himself that he doesn't like the way it makes him blush. "I mean..yeah, you are pretty handsome. It's overwhelming sometimes..I can't imagine kissing you, I'll pass out! I'll turn into a little puddle of Taeyong soup, right on the floor." He jokes, his laughs becoming more breathy as Johnny leans in closer. "Taeyong soup? I think that'd taste pretty sweet.." Johnny shoots his shot, and Taeyong feels it right in the heart. _This can't be happening. No way, no way! I must be having a drunk blackout right now. This is it, John Seo is going to kiss me and I'm gonna die._

Taeyong feels it. It's happening. But it doesn't work out at _all_.

Before their lips even meet, Taeyong's entire body decides to give the biggest, grandest _fuck you_ he's ever experienced in his entire life. Taeyong's closed eyes match perfectly with furrowed eyebrows, squeezing shut even more as he doubles over and hurls all over Johnny's shoes. What a perfect way to end his night, right? Throwing up on your crush, oh how Taeyong _hated_ cliches. He brings himself back up to face Johnny with a hand over his mouth, utterly petrified.

"Oh. My. _God._ Johnny, I am _so_ sorry! Oh my god, _please_ tell me your shoes weren't expensive! Oh god, I'm so sorry, oh my god, I'm sorry, this is so gross, oh god.." Taeyong babbles through his hand, trying to gauge his reaction to see if Johnny hated him or not. This is the end of his life, right here and now. If he was going to turn into Taeyong soup, he'd melt and evaporate into a cloud and float away forever. He would snap out of his internal self loathing at the sound of Johnny's small laughter, staring down at his soiled shoes.

"Come on, Taeyong. Go to bed, we'll worry about it tomorrow."

Taeyong was going to say something, but he stopped as he watched Johnny slip off his vomit-covered slippers and slightly-vomit-covered socks. Thank _god_ they weren't expensive. Johnny smiles, his eyes curling into soft crescents, and walks away. He watches Johnny slip back upstairs with nothing but a soft grin as a goodnight. Now, Taeyong was left with him and his vomit on the floor. Usually, he'd run to the nearest janitor's closet and clean it up as best he could, but his mind was racing and his body was about to give out on him, so he ended up settling for stumbling back into his room and crashing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. That night, he has dreams of strawberry Smirnoff Ice and Johnny.

(The next morning, he wakes up to a text from Johnny, saying that the slippers weren't even his, so don't sweat it. He also wakes up to Doyoung grumbling about stepping in his puke while leaving for class. A wonderful life, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> WELL..there you go! i originally had a sweeter ending planned, but i thought it would make the story too boring. sorry if the vibe of the entire story kind of shifted in the middle, but i hope the end gave you a good laugh, at least!  
> thank you so much for reading..it means a lot to me!! and who knows, maybe i'll continue on that yujae..  
> please leave a comment, if you'd like! stay tuned <3!!


End file.
